


Banana Fish an Understanding of Lao Yen Thai

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: Just some brief thoughts on why i think Lao really isn't as horrible as the fandom makes him out to be.





	Banana Fish an Understanding of Lao Yen Thai

Banana Fish an Understanding of Lao 

Lao Yen Thai Sing’s half brother seems to be the pariah of the Banana fish fandom, with fans often putting him in the same category as Dino Goldzine, Yut’s older brothers and even Foxx. I do understand why he’s a hate sink for some people he stabbed Ash and his actions lead to Ash dying and Eiji ending up depressed in the spin offs. However I like Lao as a character and i can see where he's comeing from. Therefore, I feel compelled to analyze Lao’s final heartbreaking choice from what little we saw of him. 

Lao’s point of view  
The way Lao see’s it Ash killed Shorter Wong who was both of their friend in episode 21. Yut Lung even states “You deplore Ash for letting Shorter die” and why shouldn’t he? Neither Ash nor Sing is giving him any practical reasons for trusting the guy. While it could be argued that Lao should trust Sing as his boss. I emphasize with his frustration of being kept in the dark and being asked to take Orders from Ash, who’s not even his boss and who everyone claims had good reasons but are offering none of what those reasons are. Also Lao is like a lot of the other gang kids concerned with whose top dog. “ I just want you to become King of Chinatown” Lao states during episode 22 because as we’ve seen in Banana Fish who has the power does matter and for these kids it means survival. So yes he wants his little brother to dominate the streets. He is caught up in the power games of the streets and territory disputes the distractions that keep people like Dino and the Lee’s in power. That’s what Lao was taught and that’s what he prioritizes. He originally see’s Ash as a threat to Sing’s position and as his brother feels it’s his job to protect Sing’s throne so to speak. You could argue that Lao thinks Ash got Shorter killed to make a play for China town. From his point of view he’s protecting both his territory and his brother. 

Lao has a point  
Whether Yoshida intended this or not Lao actually brought up a valid point “ All he cares about is that Japanese boy!” this is a pretty valid point Ash has basically prioritized Eiji’s safety over that of the entire group during this arch and continues to do so. It’s not unfounded for Lao to not be a fan of this choice since he prioritizes the needs of his own group over that of Ash’s boyfriend. The only reason this seems wrong is because we’re constantly told by the narrative that no one is allowed to have concerns or goals that don’t line up with Ash’s desires except bad guys but framed from an outside point of view it’s at least understandable that Lao feels this way.

Lao is the least vindictive antagonist Ash has  
Sure Lao spies for Yut lung but he flat out refuses to kill Eiji he may not prioritize the other guys safety over that of his whole gang, but he’s not going out of his way to hurt the guy either. Lao does not believe in harming those who he has no cause to target. Unlike many other Antagonists Lao one hundred percent refuses to drag Eiji into his conflict with Ash. This proves Lao isn’t a terrible person and what causes him to kill Ash is the idea, Ash is a threat to his brothers safety. Sing states him and Ash are going to fight eventually, even though he can’t beat Ash. This thought scares Lao because he knows if Sing fights Ash he will die. As shown by Lao going up against one of Yut’s goons and throwing Sing into the water he just wants his younger brother to be safe. How is that any different from Ash pulling the trigger on the gun Yut handed him to keep Eiji safe? Ash has no problem killing or trying to keep Eiji safe Lao is the same way about his brother. It’s a different form of love but its still love. Also Ash murdered Fredrick and his guys for Shorter. Lao wanted to but actually showed more restraint out of respect for Sing. He’s no worse than Ash when it comes down to it 

Tragic  
I don’t think Lao’s death was supposed to be positive. Nadia states earlier in the story “These kids are killing each other and you do noting” Lao vs Ash could be argued to be an example of this. It could be argued that Ash didn’t have to choose death and that Lao didn’t have to stab him but the tragedy of it is Lao did. We don’t know a lot about Lao and Sing’s background but we do know that Shorter meant a lot to them both. It can be argued Lao hasn’t had the time to process his grief properly and when struck with the notion his brother could be the next let emotion cloud his judgement. It’s very telling that Lao’s last words to Ash are “I won’t let you take Sing away!” Lao committed a terrible crime because he was driven by fear and unlike Ash didn’t have Max or any adult support to help him work through these feelings. Lao only knew the ways of streets where every problem is solved by violence. Is it that surprising that Lao didn’t see any other option then stabbing Ash? 

Final thoughts  
Lao is dead he paid the price for his choice and now Sing has to identify his body. We don’t know his age but I’m guessing he’s not much older than Ash. Also unlike Superhero shonen action protagonist Ash lynx. Lao’s of the world really do exist in the gang scene. There are a lot of gang members who kill rival gang members in retaliation for the deaths of their friends or protection of their own and then get killed themselves. it’s a vicious cycle and its not justice, just very sad especially for those who have to deal with the aftermath of losing a child or sibling to gang violence. 

Also Lao is not and I repeat not as bad as Foxx or any of the Lee brothers. Who even came up with the notion a sixteen year old kid who wants to protect his fourteen year old brother is even remotely on par with sadistic rapists? Even Lao in his well -intentioned yet oblivious dumb ass choices are miles above the Lee brothers in terms of how to treat your half-brother. I’m not going to pretend Lao is saint or murder isn’t wrong, but i do not believe he belongs in the same category as the likes of Dino Golzine. So there you have it, I like Lao and I don’t think he deserves all the hate the fandom gives him. So i thought i'd share some of my thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> i like any character who questions Ash and doesn't worship the ground he walks on.


End file.
